An augmented reality (AR) technology creates a newly mixed reality by merging elements of a real-world environment with virtual reality data. In implementing AR applications in various fields, such as entertainment, TVs, games, education, music or movies, a marker can be used. The marker is a two-dimensional image identifying virtual reality data information, and uses random pattern in general. As images and video files for AR applications are standardized to a certain format (for example, JPG or MPEG), an interest has been increased for a standardized marker format.